


Emilia's dreams

by TheYoungDragon



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: And Dany, Based on spoilers, Book Dany, D&D bashing, Dany's arc is about finding home and not the IT, Dreams crushed, Fuck Dan and Dave, GRRM will do it better, Gen, GoT shit ending, I feel Sorry for Emilia, and Jon, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 04:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18731272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYoungDragon/pseuds/TheYoungDragon
Summary: Emilia has a meeting with Dany.





	Emilia's dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MeeMaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeeMaw/gifts).



> Fuck Dan and Dave. 8.04 was so bad. And this is only for those who have read the supposed 'leaks'. So please who haven't read the leaks please do not move further. Come back after you've seen 8.06.
> 
> It's just an attempt from my side to not drown in sadness and feeling bad about the day I started watching the show.
> 
> This is for the amazing MeeMaw who won't read any spoilers. But she has helped me cope up with the shittiness of this season. She is just a blessed soul.

"So I am going to be stabbed?" she asked dumbfounded, looking over to Kit. He had the same dull face he'd had ever since he got to know that he wasn't going to kill the Night King.

 

"Yes, Drogon will be surrounding you, while Jon comes and stabs you." Dave said. Basking in a glory only he and Dan could see.

 

"She was going to be mad. Never liked that silver bitch. And yeah, Sansa will smirk from afar, when she watches Drogon clutching you and flying away into the horizon. She's such an angel right. She should be Queen of Westeros." Dan said.

 

She bit her tongue hard. They had trusted her with the role and she was thankful for it. But she had trusted them with the script in return. It was broken, fully now.

 

They were ruling her out on the basis of being a female ruler and now making that redhead their Queen....Ughhh.

 

"But she is a Stark. Stark women have never been Queen of the Seven Kingdoms. And they don't have any claim."

 

Her eyebrows knitted to gather attention of those oblivious fools. She had read the books to understand Dany better long ago. Surely there wasn't any connection between Starks and Targaryens, other than Jon Snow.

 

"She's such a diva, isn't she?" Dan muttered to Dave.

 

She tried not to roll her eyes. They'd been calling her a 'Diva' all of the eighth season. Whenever she complained about her lines.

 

"Milly darling, it will be _unexpected_."

 

Kit coughed audibly.

 

"Fans like that. You're still a child. You won't understand it. Now go, go back to the hotel. Tomorrow is a big day for you two." he said pointing to her and Kit.

 

 _Blabbering fools._ They'd totally destroyed her Dany. Not only her, Kit as well. He seemed to be just waiting for his part to be over for good. Honestly she was as well. She was hoping against hope that it was one of their fake scenes they teased them with. But the CGI team was back hear. It was inevitable. This was the end of her character. The  _vision_ they had was him to kill her.

 

Like WHAT THE FUCKING FUCK! 

 

She tried to think of something else. Looking around the massive set, she saw exhausted faces. Excited as well. Waiting patiently for the fruit of their hardwork. But they didn't know the plot. 

 

A wave of discontent would flare up throughout Dany fans. Book or Show it won't matter. Fans wouldn't tolerate the descent of their favourite characters into nothing just for 'unpredictability' and the _cherished_ vision of Dan and Dave. 

 

Her eyes locked with Peter. He gave her a sympathetic look. She understood his bitterness with dan and dave now. He had been enduring it for four years now. 

 

"They have earned immense fame and money." He had told her.

 

"Who cares about the ending? They have the Star Wars now. Just do your part obediently and get out of here."

 

But she cared about the end of her story. And only Gods could save the Star Wars now.

 

Caressing her head lightly, she tried to tame the tempest of bitter thoughts that kept welling inside her. This series had defined her career as an actor. Dany had been the place she always went to find strength in herself. Surely they were pranking them big this time.

 

She saw Isaac listening to music, probably sleeping, sitting on his creaking chair. As far as she had seen, his role wasn't much different. She sighed deeply. She felt betrayed. She sounded defeated.

 

Her feet carried her to her car. Taken into a goodbye hug Kit entered his own. She couldn't help staring at his face. He was sad as well. At least he has Rose to turn to. She wasn't even allowed to tell anybody. Damnit.

 

Entering her drive to the hotel, she checked her phone. Only to find Nathalie's sad face looking at her. She'd been sending her images of her being sad and crying. Selfies with her being shown beheaded and chained regularly.

 

It would not be long for her too. To sit huddled up on a couch. Being sad for herself and Poor dany. 

 

People will blame you. Your acting skills. They will blame Dany. Think her Mad. Surely George would do it better. But it hurt. It hurt too much. Shooting all the senseless scenes. Watching another Dragon die to save budget.

 

_At least come up with a beleivable reason you fucking clods._

 

She tried her best not to cry. She should not have let the series have such power over her .Unable to find anything on her phone. She reached for the nearest thing in her purse. 

 

_A GAME OF THRONES_

 

By GEORGE R.R. MARTIN.

 

She took it out. Turning over in the backseat of the car. She picked out her favourite Dany chapter in the book. Reading her stand up for saving innocent women hurt even more. She can't stand the destruction of a small village and she'll attack a city she's dreamed of all her life. Great writing.

 

She lost herself in Dany again. Her thoughts and exhaustion of the day made her shut the book and fall asleep thinking of how will she compose herself in front of everybody tommorrow.

 

* * *

 

 She woke up in a different set. She sighed deeply, It had all been a bad dream apparently. Surely Dan wouldn't write something so awful. But for all of season eight she had been thinking the same.

 

It was fucking cold. They might be back in the Belfast Winterfell setting. Her hands started to caress her head again. The dull ache was stubborn. This was the first place where she had actually chuckled when she heard them explaining the scenes to her.

 

It was funny but No one joined her. Those jokes weren't jokes. They weren't lying. The scenes she had done thinking they were pranks had found their place in the episodes. 

 

She opened her eyes only to find herself in a chair overlooking a bed with a couple asleep on a bed. She gasped loudly finding another woman that was her naked with the blonde wig intact and a hard male body wrapped around herself. 

 

She moved towards the bed. Hissing at the table her leg collided with. The woman woke. Shifting and making mewling noises. 

 

Apparently thinking that her lover had woken her. The woman wrapped the man's inky black hair around her fingers, smiling all the time. She looked at her serene face free of any tension.

 

_It was Dany. Emilia was dreaming it all._

 

_THUD_

 

Dany's eyes whipped around the room where she had dropped the candle placed on the table. Her eyes were violet as she always imagined them to be. Problem was, they were filled with fire, anger and confusion.

 

"Who are you?" 

 

Dany asked with a voice laced with disbeleif. Her attempts to hurriedly cover her and Jon's nakedness were futile. Emilia helped her with it. Scared of the lilac gaze following every move she made. 

 

"I asked you a question." 

 

"I don't know what I am doing here, Your Grace."

 

_Fuck, it felt amazing to call yourself Your Grace._

 

"It is not real. A dream." she choked out.

 

Dany scoffed at her. But narrowed her eyes at her when she didn't give her any reply.

 

"So you're a sorceress." 

 

"No of course not. I..I am from another world, Your Grace. A world where people are your fans and other people from this world." 

 

She would be dead in a few minutes by the look Dany gave her. She sounded ridiculous to herself.

 

"Please don't kill me....." she begged her looking at Longclaw all the time.

 

"I won't kill you. You look a lot like me. Just that your eyebrows they are.... funny. Your hair and eyes are different too. But what do you mean by fans?" she said eyeing her curiously. She seemed to be a bit amused maybe.

 

She exhaled a deep breath. 

 

"Umm Fans are...." how does she explain it to her.

 

"......they are people who appreciate you and your talents."

 

Dany clearly didn't beleive her but decided to play along.

 

"Sit"

 

Emilia didn't beleive she would hear such authority in her voice ever.

 

"And you say that I have many of them in your world. Who else do they like?" 

 

"They like you. Him" she told her pointing to a sleeping Jon.

 

"That must mean he is talented."

 

For the first time Dany broke eye contact with her to look over Jon.

 

"Aye, he is." Emilia said dreamily looking at his hard muscles.

 

"You seem to interest me. It doesn't mean that you can moon over my... um man."

 

Emilia giggled good naturedly.

 

"How old are you?" she asked Dany. She needed to confirm about which Dany she was dreaming.

 

"I am two and twenty namedays old. Don't you know that if you are my fa- whatever that was."

 

So she was dreaming about the season seven  Dany ... _again_.

 

"The Dany in my universe wasn't so lucky." she pointed to them both lying peacefully in each other's arms.

 

"She loved Jon Snow but never got the opportunity to marry him." 

 

The shitty writing felt like acid in her mouth.

 

"She loved him, you say." talking to her but looking at the man.

 

With love found plainly in her eyes. She wasn't trying to hide it while she was given orders to keep her eyes devoid of any emotion.

 

"Did you know the Dany in your world?" she asked somewhat curious.

 

She nodded nervously.

 

"Did she restore House Targaryen back to the Iron Throne?" 

 

How does she tell her what happened? That was fucking shit. So she did what always nagged at her. What she told Dan and Dave whenever they gave her the scripts.

 

"Do you really want the throne, Your Grace?"

 

Lilac eyes met Blue. They were full of fire. She reciprocated her look. She'd been the one who had perfected it in the first place.

 

"I could burn you alive for your audacity." it was her voice used against her. It felt so weird.

 

 "But you won't. You are not Viserys."

 

She'd struck a nerve. She was going on the right path.

 

Dany's eyes softened, they were conflicted and so did hers. She needed to know. What Daenerys Targaryen would actually do. Not what they told her to show.

 

"Tell me do you want the Throne for yourself or for restoring House Targaryen."

 

 A look passed between them. Her eyes were almost begging. Begging Dany to ensure Emilia that the friend she had for all these years wasn't another Cersei.

 

"It doesn't matter. It is my duty as the last Targaryen to claim the throne of my ancestors." she said looking away into the fire.

 

"The people need me. They have suffered much in the usurper's rule already." 

 

"What assures you that they won't in yours?

 

If she wanted to live she needed to shut up. But it was her dream, you don't die in dreams.

 

"Pure your intentions might be but the system is corrupt. There are men in your council who treat monarchs like napkins. Use and Throw. Anyway that seat has bought no pleasure to anybody who is sane. The people.. they don't care who sits on the throne. They need food. Security for their girls. Money to buy things. Clothes to survive the Winter. And most of all what about what you want?"

 

"A Queen belongs to her subjects, not herself." Dany said.

 

Emilia rolled her eyes. She used what she understood of Dance with Dragons against Dany.

 

"You're not a queen. You are a Khaleesi and Dragons plant no trees. Don't you remember what happened when you trusted your people fully?"

 

She stole her gaze from hers a trait Dan and Dave never cared to show.

 

"Yes, I was betrayed and My sun and stars died. Rhaego died." she said sadly.

 

"In my world, the gods were much more brutal." Writers were lazy she meant to say."They had your armies slaughtered. Your friend Missandei killed brutally.Your dragons dead. All because you trusted the wrong men and became blind in love for him." she pointed over to Jon.

 

"Everything fell apart, including your sanity." she choked out.

 

Dany's hands left Jon immediately.

 

Emilia didn't hesitate to clutch them in her own.

 

"What do you truly want Dany? It's not the throne. You know it." she asked her, locking eyes. Coaxing her to tell the truth.

 

"I want the house, the house with the red door and lemon trees. I want Viserys, sweet Vis back with me. Who told me stories about our ancestors. I want a family. Children, a loving husband. But those things seem so otherworldly. Those things are not made for me. They were never meant to be mine." Dany said smiling and crying at the same time. Smiling for accepting the things she'd always wanted. And crying for she could never get them. She seemed so hopeless, her face brought tears to her eyes ~~~~.

 

If only they included such a scene in the show, she could have signed off in peace.

 

"You have them already. You just need to look in the right places. Well for the children part you need to keep doing some stuff with someone specific."

 

They both chuckled at her crude statement.

 

"You said I have family alive."

 

She saw a childlike awe reflect in her eyes when she said the word family.

 

"But when he comes to you, don't try to push him away. Sometimes you have to let go of some things to acheive greater things." 

 

A silence lingered between them as she pondered what else to ask her. Dany started to caress Jon's back and neck. Sort of massaging him tenderly.

 

"Has he told you that he loves you?" 

 

They didn't care to show it nor did they care to give the fans some sweet romantic moments. Only some angst which was built up on all the worst reasons probably.

 

"No, but I can see it in his eyes." she said. The streak of happiness was there in her voice clear enough for even the deaf to decipher.

 

"And I can see it in yours."

 

Dany blushed furiously and opened her mouth to deny it but Emilia was faster.

 

"You have been dreaming about him ever since you understood what happens between a man and a woman." she told her matter of factly.

 

"Yes I have. I love him." she said placing a soft kiss on his knuckles.

 

"And I have abandoned my war for fighting his war. The war with the dead."

 

"The war with the dead." she scoffed.

 

"It'd be over before it started." 

 

They shooted for fifty five nights. She appreciated the effort put into it by the various teams. But at least they should've planned it out and then start shooting the scenes. It didn't make sense. All the lessons Jon and Dany had learned about battle strategies and a battle with the dead had been literally put to the sword.

 

"Bran, What is he watching?" Isaac had asked them, you won't understand was all they said.

 

"Why do you say so? The Night King is the true enemy. He killed my son Viserion. If we won't fight together we will all die." Dany said.

 

"Together huh. Even if you die protecting his family and his people. They will only complain about the amount of food your armies depleted. And his sister might rejoice in your death too."

 

Dany looked visibly shaken. Her face twisted itself into an ugly scowl.

 

"Tell me more about his sister." she said icily.

 

"Well back in my world some people want him to be with his sister. Like in a romantic relationship. Most of them are just dense and vacuous. They just want her to be with any man beneath the sun. She is a bitch. A wolf but more Tully than Stark. Petty and short sighted. Cynical above all. She doesn't think her siblings deserve to be her siblings." She sighed deeply as she let out the shit in her mind built up for weeks.

 

Dany took it all in. Probably thinking of all the complexities she would face when the boat arrived at White harbor.

 

"The Northerners they are nothing like Jon. A xenophobic lot. Jon is like he is because they have tormented him on the sole matter of his existence for his whole fucking life. Still he thinks that he has some kind of obligation towards them. Damn it, he is not even a Stark. Nor a Snow."

 

A look of horror flashed on Dany's face as she heard everything she had to say. 

 

"Who is he?" she asked, her voice small.

 

"It's not my thing to say. He will or he won't tell you. But he himself does not know yet. He has been lied to his whole life and so have you." she squeezed her palm.

 

"He is my family." she stated.

 

Emilia nodded.

 

"When the time comes choose wisely. In our world, Dany had been tricked by two fools to be who she isn't. Listen to your heart. For once give it what it wants. The lords of this evil land, they are petty and short sighted they will oppose you in favour of others. Be with him and you will have all you have ever wanted. Together."

 

Dany nodded her eyes full of tears. The prospect of having family alive shone in her eyes.

 

"Dany" a husky voice interrupted them.

 

Jon was stirring from his sleep. Looking for his partner with his hands. Dany went back to her lover and Emilia went back to her world.

 

Weird this dream might've been. Shitty the scene she had to do tomorrow would be. She will make sure that the audience will have a lasting taste of what Dany is.. truly is in their mouth.

 

She owed it to Daenerys of House Targaryen and the eleven years of her life she had poured into her.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't expect people to like it nor read it. But i wanted to get it all out of me. I want to get out of the shithole GoT has pushed me into. Stop feeling betrayed.


End file.
